The Secret Identities Of Dezarae And Shane
by bluetopaz19
Summary: Find out what Dezarae and Shane's secret Identities are. But don't tell anyone. YOu could be put in danger!


I know this story is pretty stupid. But I was extremely bored and this   
story just popped in my head, and when a story idea puts itself in my  
head it won't go away until I write it down. So here it is folks. Hope  
you enjoy.. Or not. Whatever. I don't care either way! The only people I own in this  
story is Tornado girl, and Tsunami Wave. Everyone else is owned by someone else.  
  
  
  
  
The Secret Identities of Dezarae and Shane  
June 30, 2002  
Dezarae and Shane were friends. They had known each other since they were babies.  
They had only one thing in common. And that is their secret identities. No one knows about they're identity   
but each other. As it should be. Shane's secret identity is that of a super hero named The Hurricane. And of   
course like any super hero he has a sidekick, who is The Tornado Girl, obviously Dezarae. If anyone finds   
out their true identities the fate of the world and many innocent people could be at stake. That's why one must   
never find out. They both have jobs, disguising the fact that they are super heros. Dezarae is a kindergarten teacher.   
No one would ever suspect a teacher of being a super hero so it's the perfect profession for her. Plus she loves  
kids. And Shane's profession is that of a fast food worker. Mcdonalds in fact. He is the manager. They go to  
work everyday and live there lives like normal. Until they are called to duty. Then They're stunt doubles come  
in and take over at their jobs. They're stunt doubles look so much like them that you can't tell. Unless you look  
really close. Shane's stunt double has a freckle right on the tip of his nose. So light you can barely see it. And  
Dezarae's stunt double is left handed. Dezarae is right handed.   
One day Dezarae was at work when her watch started flashing. Instantly she knew something was going  
down. She excused herself from the classroom and went to her little office. She pulled a bottle out of her bag and  
opened it. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared away her stunt double #32 appeared.   
"Something's going down. I need you to take over the class." Dezarae said. "Okay. Got it. Good luck out there  
Dezarae. Kick some butt!" # 32 replied and went back into the classroom. Dezarae made sure no one was looking   
and pushed a button on her watch. She was gone in a flash outside of the building where no one could see her,   
now dressed in her super hero outfit. It was a dark blue cape, with Baggy baby blue overalls, and a white baby tee.  
She then took off flying through the air going towards the direction of the signal.  
Meanwhile at Mcdonalds The Hurricane, err I mean Shane was getting the same signal. He disappeared into  
the back office and got out His stunt double # 356. Then He left the building and Pushed his watch turning himself   
into The Hurricane and flew off meeting up with The Tornado Girl. "Tornado Girl. Good to see you are getting quicker  
on your responsding time."The Hurricane said as they headed towards their destination. "Good to see you too   
Hurricane. Seem's I'm getting faster and you're getting slower!" Tornado girl said. Hurricane laughed. They got to  
the trouble and landed on their feet looking around. They saw a couple of masked guys inside of the wrestling   
arena. "Those guys aren't wrestlers. They are just disguised as them. We must go and see what they are up  
to." The Hurricane said. Tornado girl nodded and they changed back into their normal clothing so no one would  
know what was up. They went inside disguised as fans and walked to the back looking around making sure no  
one was following them. They found the two masked men and watched them for a while. The guys were talking   
about stealing one of the women wrestlers bag and wearing the clothes. Tornado girl looked at Hurricane. "That is  
just wrong. No man should dress in women's clothing." She whispered. Hurricane nodded in agreement. "I agree.   
Let's get to it before they cause any real damage, or traumatize anyone." Hurricane said. So they both pushed their  
watches and turned into their superhero selfs. And then ran after the guys.  
"Hold it right there." Hurricane said. Tornado girl stood directly beside him blocking the way so they could not  
escape. " Uh, Uh,, T..t...ornado Girl." One of the masked men said. "H..h. urricane." The other man said. "That's   
right. We're here because you guys are about to steal one of the womens bags and dress in their clothes. We are  
here to save the people from being traumatized. Now hand it over." Tornado Girl said sticking out her hand. "I don't   
know what you're talking about. I would never do anything like that!" The masked man on the right said. "Shut up man.  
It was your idea."The one on the left said. The two guys started arguing and then started fighting. All of a sudden they   
ripped each other's masks off. "Vince Mcmahon , and Triple H!!" Tornado girl exclaimed. "Noo. That wasn't supposed  
to happen. Why did you rip my mask off. Now the whole world know's I like to dress in womens Clothing. Triple H.   
You're FIRED!!" Vince McMahon yelled. Triple H laughed and pushed a button on his watch he was wearing.   
Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and left just as quickly revealing Triple H to be, not Triple H but Tornado girls   
sister and fellow super hero Tsunami Wave. Vince McMahon looked at the three of them and ran off crying running  
past the real Triple H who was wondering what in the world was going on. Tornado Girl, Tsunami Wave, and   
Hurricane all left going back to their jobs. Once again staying under cover until another call of help arose.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
